godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Hagen
'''Thomas Feargal "Tom" Hagen (Ocean Sean Corleone) '''was a German-Irish lawyer who was the unofficially-adopted son and Consigliere to Vito Corleone, working as Consigliere from 1945 until 1952. Hagen then became an advisor but Vito Corleone retired and Michael Corleone became boss with Vito as Consigliere. He was killed in 1964 in Miami by Nick Geraci.and Older brother of Sonny Corleone and Michael Corleone and Genco Abbandando and Johnny Trapani and his Number 2 is Sony Corleone His Number 3 is Michael Corleone and his Number 4 is Genco Abbando And his Number 5 is Johnny Trapani And he is son of Vito Corleone Biography Early Life Hagen was born in Hell's Kitchen to Henry Hagen and Bridget Gallagher, of mixed German and Irish ancestry. He was raised in the rough Irish neighborhood, and one day, he saved Sonny Corleone, a richer teenager than him who was being mugged, from some thugs by impaling one of their heads with a nail attached to a piece of wood, and Hagen became friends. When his mother died and his father abandoned him, Sonny took Tom into his family and was raised as a Corleone, but was never adopted out of respect for Tom's biological parents by Vito Corleone. 1930s Hagen was raised well by Vito Corleone and attended law school at Harvard, as Vito told him that a lawyer could steal more than a phalanx of gunmen. Hagen was talented with law but was not allowed to be an initiated member in the American Mafia because he was not Italian. Hagen was briefly added to the hit list of Luca Brasi, a callous and trusted Corleone enforcer, who was angry at him because Hagen had sex with his mistress Kelly O'Rourke behind his back, but Vito Corleone intervened and stopped Brasi from killing him. Consigliere On August 25, 1945, Corleone Consigliere Genco Abbandando died of illness on the same day as Vito Corleone's daughter Costanza's wedding. Hagen was appointed Consigliere, the first non-Sicilian, causing controversy within the family, and causing the other of the Five Families to refer to the Corleones as "the Irish gang". During his period as Consigliere, he made reports on gang vendetta and police heat in certain areas, and also gave advice on what the Don should do next. Because he was so important, he was held hostage by Tattaglia crime family in the Sollozzo Intrigue, but was later freed by outsider Aldo Trapani after a firefight involving Sollozzo, Donnie Marinelli, Mikey Saleri, and Tattaglia enforcers, along with Trapani, Peter Clemenza, and Rocco Lampone. Hagen made Trapani an unofficial enforcer in the family following this event and Trapani worked with the Clemenza Crew in Brooklyn from then on. Tom Hagen was later demoted down to the leader of the Corleone legal team in Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and Chicago, in 1952, when Vito stepped down as Don and became Consigliere to Michael Corleone, his youngest son, who thought that Hagen wasn't a wartime consigliere and that Vito was reasonable in times of mob warfare. Hagen was saddened but worked closely with Michael in planning the massacre of the Five Families Dons in 1955. 1950s Tom Hagen worked with Al Neri in Las Vegas, managing the casinos in the place of the late Moe Greene, and working well with the casino business. Hagen was still an influential figure in family matters, and after some hitmen sent by Hyman Roth failed to kill Michael Corleone at his Tahoe stronghold in 1958 (and were killed before revealing their master), Tom was given custody of Corleone's immediate family. Transaction to the Trapani Family With the Senate Commission of 1959-1960, Michael Corleone thought it wise to make Tom Hagen be put off from his business, and told him that he would now work for Corleone's vassal Dominic, who was his representative in the New York and Miami operations of the Corleone crime family. He was cut from Michael's payroll and became Consigliere for Dominic , with Al Neri handling the transaction. Dominic used Tom for framing Pat Geary in terms of promising that he would not tell of finding a dead prostitute in the room with the senator, forcing Geary to become a Corleone associate and thus gaining influence over the leader of the commission. Hagen also gave advice to Dominic over his business matters, such as giving him the financial details, giving him reports of rival families attacking his businesses, the outcome of the attacks/defenses, giving him advice on the situation, and other useful advice. Hagen remained family Consigliere until his 1964 death. 1960s Tom Hagen was one of the targets for Nick Geraci in the Geraci Conspiracy, with Louie Russo inviting Hagen to supper at his club, going out on a gondola on his man-made lake. When the hitmen attempted to kill Hagen, Hagen strangled one with his belt, whacked one with the oar, and shot Russo with his own gun. Hagen was later charged with murdering his mistress Judy Buchanan, leading to his wife Theresa's alienation from him, although they later reconciled after he was acquitted. Death In 1964, Hagen attended the Beauville Hotel on a business meeting, and when he left in his car, he was followed by Nick Geraci, who knocked him unconscious with his own gun. When he woke up, his hands and legs were taped together and his car was thrown in the Bayou, and when the windows cracked, he drowned. His body was never found but his death was confirmed when Geraci sent Corleone a dead baby alligator and Hagen's wallet. Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Corleones Category:Killed Category:Lawyers